


Magnificence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe Keigo will always be magnificent.





	Magnificence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-01-31 11:18am to 11:29am

"Please tell me you did not have any hand in this." 

Tezuka Kunimitsu did not whine. Especially not in public. But he was pretty close today. The noise from outside getting louder by the minute.

Atobe looked smug, listening proudly to the crowd chanting his name. 

"Don't you remember our school times? It didn't sound much different from now, except that ore-sama hasn't granted them his presence yet."

Tezuka gave him a look, then sighed deeply.

"I told you back then already. Seems you're still not satisfied."

Atobe smiled sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Back then ore-sama would have been - after the celebration of his magnificence. Today, I can only say: If you want me satisfied, make me."

And with these words Atobe Keigo practically sauntered towards the awaiting crowd, leaving Tezuka to sigh once more before catching up to the magnificence that was his lucky husband.


End file.
